Naruto X FemItachi
by Naruto Stories 333
Summary: This Is a Naruto x Fem Itachi Lime or Lemon you may call it. It is also my first time doing it, be gentle.


**_My first Lime be gentle_**

I

Naruto is walking around the sand village. He is about to walk to those places Jiraiya always goes to to have some 'fun'. Do not be mistaken, this is Naruto's first time going. He just wanted to see why the old pervert was so addicted to it.

Naruto walks in and sees girls stripping on poles, humping on men, and making out with them. Naruto doesn't see why Jiraiya likes this and decides to go to thing he would describe as black curtains.

Naruto lifts up the curtains and sees a chair and a bed, Naruto not being super smart thinks its just a chair to relax. It made sense to him, there were no chairs out there. So Naruto just sits down and relaxes, it was super comfortable, Naruto now understood why Jiraiya was so obsessed. Slouced back in the chair Naruto notices the curtains open again.

Naruto immediately recognized who this was and he looks wide eyed. It was Itachi in a bunny suit, showing all her perfect curves and her perfect butt. Narutos gun shoots up like a rocket. "I-Itachi what are you doing here?!" Naruto says.

Itachi replied by going to his ear and saying. "Im on a mission." Naruto immediately understands and gets up to leave. Itachi grabs his wrist and says. "The manager already doesn't trust me, if he notices that I didn't do anything with you, I'm done for."

Naruto nods and hesitantly asked "W-What do we do?" and gulped at the end. He remembers the stuff people were doing when he walked in and blushed.

"Pull down your pants." Itachi commanded with a stoic face. Naruto just looked at her wide eyes, Of course she couldd say PULL DOWN YOUR PANTS and remain with a stoic face, she's sasukes sister after all. "Now" She said.

Naruto pulled down his pants with his open jacket on and his boxers with a huge tent in it. Naruto looked away embarrassed. Maybe she was gonna kiss him and then she would get pregnant (Naruto doesn't know how girls get pregnant) No she isn't that reckless.

"Boxers too." She said. Naruto pulled down his boxers and his 9 inch cock hanging out with a width of almost a full inch. Both of itachi's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened a little. The _Naruto Uzumaki_ Was packing this much?

Itachi knelt down to her knees, surprising Naruto. Positioning her head at his crotch. "Umm Itachi-san what are you do-" Naruto was cut off when he felt something suck on his cock Naruto let out a soft moan, as she began licking his cock.

Naruto had never felt anything like this in his life, this was better than ramen! Scratch that, nah. As Itachi started licking the tip and sucking on it Naruto let out a low groan. Itachi then started sucking on his cock, taking him in her mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the warmth coating his dick and saliva dripping from it. She began to suck and she took 5 inches in her mouth and then Naruto couldn't take it any more, he let a long grunt as began cumming in her mouth. it sounded like "Nnnnnnnnh".

Itachi didn't take his dick out her mouth as she began to slurp up his cum making -slurp- sounds 'This doesn't taste so bad' She thought. "D-damn Itachi" Naruto said as he started to get even more hard. Itachi stood up and unzipped her bunny outfit.

Once Naruto saw her body with just a bra and panties on he swore. Boi is he in heaven? She pushed Naruto back onto the seat and sat on his lap and undid her bra exposing her breast. She kissed Naruto straight on the lips, Naruto, acted on instinct grabbed her butt and breast and started groping her.

Causing her to moan into the kiss. Naruto licked her bottom lip, asking to enter, with she gladly complied. As they began tongue kissing, and groping Itachi and Naruto made sounds like "Mmmmmmnph" and "Aahmmmmmp" as they finished kissing she looked into Narutos eyes. Narutos eyes were filled with lust. (I mean who wouldn't? A sexy chick is kissing you and your groping her. If your not lust filled your a fagget) _Lol_

Naruto picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. Pulled off her wet panties, Naruto put his mouth at her pussy and clicked around it caused her to twitch and give out a soft moan. Naruto then inserted his tongue into her pussy and began to lick it. Itachi let out a loud moan, unlike her character. I mean, she wasn't ready for Naruto to start using her pussy like some ice-cream cone. "Yes, Na-Naruto!" She cried out.

As Naruto began licking all around inside of her he felt his tongue being squished and then a volley of cum shot down his throat.

Naruto removed his tongue from inside her and began to lick around her vagina area cleaning her of any cum she had on there. Naruto had to admit it was sweet, it tasted like honey or a piece of cake of some sort. Naruto then lifted one of her legs of his head and the other leg lying down.

Naruto began to poke at her vaginal area asking for entrance, with an esteemed nod from the older teen (Two years apart) who was panting hard. Naruto than began to move his cock around her clit, teasing her. Itachi than tired of the teasing just told him to put it in.

As Naruto began to advance in to her tunnels, Naruto began to thrust slowly, hearing the hisses from Itachi, because of her verginity being taken away. As she then adjusted Naruto began to go more faster causing her to moan. "F-Faster, Naruto! HA-harder! she called. Making him go faster.

Naruto had been pounding away endlessly at her making her cum several times over the past twenty minutes.

Naruto, began to use gravity to his advantage picked up itachi and fucked her while standing, both legs over his shoulder. Naruto began to pound away at her hard and fast with chakra enhanced thrusts, if he wasn't holding her she wouldn't have surely flown away. "Nnnh! Th-That - N-A-Na-Aaah" She said trying to pronounce sentences. Her butt was ripe red from all the brutal pounding it got.

As Naruto was coming close to cumming he took her off of his length and then put her on the bed Naruto put both of her legs into the air and began to thrust away at her not giving her any time to recover. Naruto then took his length out of her and then came on her stomach.

Itachi had a 'Fucked senseless' face on and was out cold. "I knew letting instincts take over was right!" Naruto said and began to pray to Jiraiya for telling him

* * *

 **First Lime**

 **Review**

 **And some other stuff (I dont feel like typing it down)**


End file.
